Final Destination 3 Yugioh and Inuyasha crossover
by TsukiPuppy
Summary: [[This is a crossover for Inuyasha and Yugioh.]]When Tsuki has a premonition that the roller coaster will kill all that's on it no one believes her. So when it kills half the people when Tsuki gets the others off they start to die in weird accidents.


1Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Inuyasha, or the movie Final Destination 3.

Chapter One: The Premonition.

Tsuki watched as Anzu, Sesshomaru and Atemu enjoyed their ride. Anzu screamed in fear as Atemu laughed. Sesshomaru also laughed as the ride was going for it's final round. The High Dive. Probably Anzu's most feared ride. Tsuki took a picture and smiled. She wondered why the hell she didn't go on. Most likely because she had to work for the school's yearbook. She sighed and looked at the picture.

'High Die?' She seen the V was missing in Dive.

She looked up, some of her blue hair blowing in the wind and her ocean blue eyes studied the letters. All there.

'Weird..' But before she could ponder about it any longer Sesshomaru was off the ride and went over and put his arm around her she smiled as Atemu and Anzu came towards her also.

"Come on.. I'm hungry!" He said as he held Anzu's hand and dragged her off. The teen had tri-colored hair that was pretty much almost shaped as a star and amethyst(sp?) eyes. Anzu's short light brown hair flowed a bit as she was dragged off. She looked back at them with her blueish eyes, smiling.

Sesshomaru brushed some of his light dirty blonde hair out of his face. It was in a ponytail as usual. They followed after Atemu and Anzu. But Tsuki slowed for a second, staring up at the large roller coaster. She had a bit of a bad feeling about it. Seshomaru stopped and studied her with his sharp light violet eyes.

"You okay?" His voice startled her.

She jumped slightly. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay come on before they disappear on us." Sesshomaru smiled softly and they continued on.

She slapped her forehead when they did catch up. Atemu was dancing with this other dude.. Playing around as usual. She held up the camera. But then someone moved in front of her.

"Hey!" She snapped. "You're not senior!" she already knew who it was.

Sango turned to her. "What're you gunna do about it Tsuki?"

"Does mom know you're here?" Tsuki grinned.

"You're a bitch if you tell her."

"Picture evidence." Tsuki held up the camera again.

"Take it!" Sango held up both middle fingers and Tsuki took the picture.

Kagome and Kikyo laughed while Sora rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sango!" Sora whined.

"Alright, Alright." Sango and them walked off again.

Tsuki rolled her eyes and continued on.

XxXx At The Food Place xXxX

The group of four sat laughing. A girl from their home room walked by and Atemu grabbed Tsuki's camera and took a picture of under her skirt.

"Hey!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"You better delete that, Atemu." Anzu snapped.

"This.. Will sell a bunch of yearbooks." Atemu showed the picture to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru snickered. Tsuki scowled and snatched the camera. Atemu laughed. Tsuki growled and snapped a picture right in his face. The flash pretty much blinded him.

"Ah shit man!" He rubbed his eyes.

"Hah!" Tsuki smirked.

"Come on Sesshomaru, let's go grab something to eat. You girls wait here." Atemu stood along with Sesshomaru and the two walked over to a food stand.

"I can never put up with him for so long." Tsuki sighed.

"Yeah.. You know I'm going to break up with him?" Anzu got a look from Tsuki, "A couple weeks after graduation though."

"Ok.." Tsuki answered.

"Now that.. Would buy some yearbooks." Atemu came back and sat down motioning to some girls playing a game.

Tsuki turned around, it was Yura and Mai. She rolled her eyes and shot another look at Atemu.

"Fine.." She went over to them.

"Am I winning?!" Mai asked Yura.

"You are!" Yura squealed.

Tsuki grinned at the two preps. Mai kept asking Yura the same question until finally the balloon popped. Tsuki jumped slightly. The person working the booth gave Mai a large inflatable palm tree. Both her and Yura posed when they seen Tsuki with the camera and Tsuki rolled her eyes and snapped a picture.

XxXx Later On xXxX

Tsuki walked over to the strength tester. Malik, one of the major jocks, was doing it. He held the large hammer and hit the spot.

"Who's the man?!" Malik exclaimed as he looked to the crowd.

Tsuki smirked and got her camera ready as Malik got ready to hit it again.

"I can do this I can do this! Come on baby!" Malik spoke to himself pretty much, "Hey come on back up!"

As soon as he hit the spot Tsuki snapped the picture. The little thing on it flew up and hit the bell right off the top.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

Tsuki watched it for a second before walking off with Sesshomaru again. She looked at it again only to see the demon like creature that represented the roller coaster.

"Come on get a shot of this!" Sesshomaru smirked and posed as the demon did. Tsuki laughed slightly and snapped the picture. He laughed and continued to the ride. But Tsuki didn't so he turned to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm just having a sense a deja vu." Tsuki started.

"Hey.. The real fear in these rides comes from the feeling of having no control.. And don't worry.. I'll be right there.." He smiled knowing she was probably a bit freaked by the ride.

"Okay." Tsuki smiled and the two continued.

Nearby, Miroku, stood with his own video camera. He spotted Yura and Mai and smirked. He kneeled near them and pointed the camera up.

"Hey you know if you lift your hands and cup them slightly.. It'll look like you're cupping the devil's balls." He smirked.

Mai scoffed and pushed his forehead a bit. "Get real perv." She snapped as they also continued towards the ride. Miroku grinned and followed them.

"Come on when are you gunna see a dick that big again?!" He asked them as he continued with his own camera.

"We're looking at one." Yura rolled her eyes.

"Why are you even here Miroku? You already graduated like two years ago!" Mai snapped again.

"I stuck around to wait for you two."

"Ugh!"

Sesshomaru pushed by them and went over to where Atemu and Anzu stood in the line. Tsuki stared up at the demon nervously. They walked in to wait. She watched as the coaster got into the lot. Sesshomaru continued to try calm her down. Taka and Sesshomaru's brother Inuyasha stood in the line.

"You alright? It's going to be alright." Sesshomaru stated.

"A roller coaster's just elemental physics. A conversion of potential energy to kinetic energy." Taka said from behind them. She moved some of her raven hair out of her face with her black polished hand, showing her violet eyes lined with eye liner.

"Yeah only one in two hundred and fifty million have died on a roller coaster." Inuyasha smirked flipping his naturally spiked, short black hair. His eyes were like his brother's only darker. Both him and Taka were pretty much Goth...

"Yeah.. Thanks for that Inuyasha." Sesshomaru glared at him when Tsuki looked a bit more worried.

"No prob." Inuyasha grinned.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and took Tsuki's hand and walked over to the roller coaster.

"I am not going in the front!" Tsuki snapped when she noticed where Sesshomaru was leading her.

"Well where will you go then?" Anzu asked.

"She could go in the back over there.." Atemu pointed out.

"But I wanna be in the front.." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Then who will she go with?" Anzu asked.

"You?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No way! I want to go in the front! At the collage I'm going to I won't be able to!" She whined.

"Okay fine.. Heads or tails for me and Sesshomaru!" Atemu got out a coin. "Heads!" he called.

It landed on tails and he growled. "Alright fine! Come on Tsuki." He walked over to number six.

Tsuki stared at his choice of number. Mai and Yura got in number five giggling. Miroku cursed under his breathe but watched as Tsuki just stood there for a second. He shoved past both and sat behind Yura and Mai.

"Hey!" Atemu snapped.

"Find another big shot!" Miroku grinned.

"Get out!" Atemu growled.

"Come on Atemu.. Let's just get another one.." Tsuki urged.

"Guess who's back?" Miroku smiled at Yura and Mai.

They scoffed.

Atemu and Tsuki got in near the back. Malik was in a couple before them. He grinned with excitement. Tsuki raised the camera to get a picture only to get the supervisor to wave in front of it. "Can't you read?" He pointed to a sign nearby that stated there were no cameras allowed.

"Oh, can I just put it in my pocket?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah, sure." the supervisor nodded and walked away.

Miroku looked around then hid his video camera in his jacket. The supervisor walked by and Miroku smirked.

"Idiot.." He took it out again.

"Ok get this thing going!" the guy exclaimed.

The person operating it started the ride. With a jolt it began to move. For the first while.. They thought the ride was going ok. Until..

"Lift your shirt!" Miroku smirked.

Yura scowled. "Stop it Miroku!" She hit his video camera and it fell out of his hand.

It wrapped around the tracks and Miroku cursed. The car hit it and then things started to mess up. The ride bumped a bit. Taka was looking petrified.

"Taka I thought you weren't scared of these things." Inuyasha smirked.

"Ok Inuyasha do you seriously think I would even know what I said means?" Taka asked.

"Probably not.." Inuyasha snickered.

"You wouldn't either." Taka pouted.

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha scowled.

One or two of the front cars started to wobble. Tsuki gasped. The things that were holding them down let loose and with a small scream she tried to hold hers down, as did everyone else.

"Oh shit!" they heard Malik exclaim.

They went through a loop and surprisingly everyone was still on. But when they got to the top of the next thing.. The first two cars broke apart from the rest and the people on it flew off with the cars.

'Sesshomaru!' Tsuki thought.

Malik, in the meantime, flew out of his seat. He held onto the car but let go after a second. Atemu grabbed his arm and a piece of metal broke off. It flew back and Inuyasha and Taka ducked. Just as that one passed another, bigger one, started to go at them. Right at Malik. Before he could move it hit him and he flew against the ride.

"Malik!" Taka exclaimed.

They continued down the track, part of it was broken. Atemu almost flew out of his seat. Tsuki held him down with one of her arms in a panic. The car began to slow when they got to the top of the loop. A couple other people fell, including Inuyasha and Taka. Tsuki noticed that Sango, Sora, and Kagome hanging on.

"Sango!" Tsuki exclaimed.

Sango looked back before her and the other two let go and fell to their death.

"Come on, let's rock it!" Atemu exclaimed.

The two slowly began moving the ride. But instead of going forward.. They went back. Atemu stood as the ride continued to move. But before Tsuki could figure out what he was trying to do another bar was there and Atemu was cut in half. Tsuki stared at his bottom half with a scream. She started to sob slightly. But before she could drown in her sorrows the last few cars hit where the track was broken. The rest of the cars derailed and flipped. Tsuki let go and she screamed before she fell also.

Author's Note: All people normally youkai in this are human.

i.e: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.


End file.
